desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cumberly's
Cumberly's is a local clothes store in the town of Fairview that employed Gabrielle Solis as a personal shopper in season 8. Story Season 8 Gabrielle is feeling depressed due to her new lack of money and so heads off to Cumberly's to do a little cheer-up-shopping. The employees and customers are amazed by her shopping skills and in awe of everything she does. Later, Lazaro decides to employ Gabrielle as a personal shopper as it is her calling. ("Any Moment") Gabrielle starts her job as a personal shopper, but fails to get customers as most of the women already have help. Lazaro suggests that she try to flirt with the male customers as people tend to spend more when they think they can score with the "hot sales girl". Gaby begins to do this and convinces a lot of men to buy her products and she brings in a lot of money, much to the upset of her husband, Carlos. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") Doris Hammond walks in as her husband recently died and she feels she is ready to spend some serious money. This excites Gaby and she befriends the old woman and gets her to buy all sorts of expensive clothing. She loses Doris as a customer when Carlos poaches her for his charity, Gaby sobotages this and Doris ends up thinking they're both crazy, meaning Gaby loses her as a customer. ("Lost My Power") Gaby shows Bree around to show her a range of dresses for her to wear for her trial. Bree refuses them all as none of them are quite right, the first one, a striped number, because it mimics jail clothing, the second one, with ruffles, because no one has been convicted in ruffles and there's a first time for everything, and finally, a red one because she is accused of sleeping with a man and killing him and red is the color of blood and whores. Later, Gaby finds the perfect scarf in the store and gives it to Bree as a present for her trial as it is beautiful, elegant and dignified, just like her. ("The People Will Hear") Cumberly's promotes Gabrielle and she begins working all the time and buying off her stay-at-home husnad with expensive trinkets. On their way to Renee Perry's wedding, Julie Mayer's water breaks all over the wedding dress and so they go to Cumberly's to find a new dress, Gabrielle haggles a price and Renee finds her perfect dress, however, Gaby goes unrecognised and they have to steal the dress, they run out of the store and to the wedding. Carlos doesn't like that Gabrielle works so much and so sets her up her own personal shopping website which develops into her getting her own TV show, Gabrielle's Closet, her employment at Cumberly's is assumably terminated. ("Finishing the Hat") List of known employees *Mr. Hoffman (Owner) *Lazaro (Manager) *Unnamed Sales Clerk *Gabrielle Solis (Head of VIP Sales) *Margaret (Personal Shopper) *Kent (Salesman) List of known customers *Gabrielle Solis *Mrs. Howe *Alan *Barry *Jack *Jason *Doris Hammond *Bree Van de Kamp *Renee Perry (via theft) External links * (Bridal dresses online store could be at cumberlys.com (domain for sale) Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Locations